


Tease Me

by beckybrit



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybrit/pseuds/beckybrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Twikinkfest. Prompt: Edward and Jasper want to help Carlisle overcome his shame for his homosexual urges.They fuck in increasingly filthy ways when they know he's near, until Carlisle can't help it and jacks off while watching. Vamp preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the lovely TwiWeasel for casting her experienced eye over this and to the awesome Fr333bird for pre-reading and beta'ing this for me.
> 
> Warning:This is a vampslash fic and contains graphic M/M loving. If this is not your thing, please don't read any further.

**CPOV**

I reach down to tie my shoes, groaning as I hear  _them_  coming. I'd hoped to be out the house before they got back, but they're quicker than I expected. I can hear them whispering in the kitchen, far too low for even my hearing to pick up; but at least if they're talking, chances are I won't catch them fucking again.

It's almost like they do it on purpose, everywhere I go to find some peace away from this house, I run into them;  _Edward_ _and_ _Jasper,_ _w_ ith either one or both of them naked and some part of them buried deep inside the other.

I try not to look, try not to feel, but it's getting more difficult to deny what I am.  _Fuck_ , seeing them wrapped around each, exploring with tongues, teeth and hands is so damn hot; I barely have the strength to walk away.

_But_ _I'm_ _not_ _like_ _them._ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _do_ that _with_ _another_ _man._

My father's words echo in my brain, like it was only yesterday. _It's_ _a_ _sin_ _Carlisle,_ _God_ _didn't_ _intend_ _men_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _other_ _men._ _It's_ _not_ _natural,_ _not_ _natural_ _at_ _all._ _Do_ _you_ _hear_ _me?_ _There's_ _something_ _very_ _wrong_ _with_ _men_ _who_ _do_ _that._

He's been dead for nearly three hundred years, but still manages to interfere with my life. It was all I heard in my early years,  _...It's_ _wrong_ _Carlisle,_ _...You'll_ _burn_ _in_ _hell,_ _Carlisle,...No_ _son_ _of_ _mine_ _will_ _ever_ _be_ _a_ _sodomite..._ It was so long ago, and times have certainly changed since then; I just haven't changed with them and my father's beliefs still cause me shame.

I fly down the stairs, intent on avoiding  _them_  and getting to my car as fast as possible, but the low, drawn-out moan coming from the kitchen stops me in my tracks.

"Fuck...Jasper...yes...just like that..."

"Tell me, Darlin'..." Jasper purrs and his soft southern voice goes straight to my cock. My hand grips the door frame, the wood crumbling under my fingertips. I force my eyes to the floor, trying so hard to ignore the overwhelming urge to turn around.

"I want you to... _ah_   _fuck_...suck me..." I shut my eyes tight as I listen, needing to leave, but so desperate to stay. "Oh shit...just like that...dirty fucking mouth..."

My hand is drawn to my traitorous cock as I unconsciously palm my growing erection. I know I shouldn't, because it'll be ten times worse when I see them in action, but I can't help myself; I take a small step back and  _look_.

_Fuck..._

The first thing I see is Edward, pushed up against the counter with his shirt torn open and his head thrown back. His eyes are closed, his mouth slightly parted with his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. My eyes travel down his pale body, taking in every hard plane of taut muscle.

His jeans are pulled open and sit low on his hips, revealing a smattering of hair. That's when I notice  _Jasper._ He's there on his knees, firm hands wrapped around Edward's thighs, taking him deep down the back of his throat.

Jasper swallows.

Edward curses.

I run.

I push myself off the door and run out to my car. I can still hear them, and I want so badly to go back and watch them come. It's a fucking beautiful sight, one that I've witnessed far too often over the past week. Shame rolls through me as I get impossibly harder at the thought. It's wrong. So, very wrong and I don't want to feel this way.

He yells out Jasper's name, and I can hear the fucking ecstasy in his voice. The sound of splintering wood fills the air and I can almost see Edward's hands buried in the counter top, his hips thrusting forward as he empties into that dirty fucking mouth. I imagine Jasper swallowing it all down, licking his lips and looking up at his lover with that sexy, lazy grin of his.

It's so easy for them.

"It could be that way for you too, Carlisle." A voice whispers from inside.

_Edward._

"No," I hiss back, beyond annoyed that he's read my thoughts when he should know better. We don't do that to each other. "I don't want  _that_."

"It's ok to be this way; to be with  _another_ _man_ , Carlisle."

"No," I shake my head, even though they can't see me. "It's not okay. It's a sin."

"That's your father talking, not you. He was buried a long, long time ago and it's time you buried his old fashioned beliefs too."

I refuse to listen any longer, not willing to consider that what they're saying is true. I get in my car, slamming the door far too hard and speed off.

-oxo-

My shift at the hospital is slow, far too slow and it allows my mind to wander where I really don't want to go. I can see  _them_  in perfect clarity; red and blond  _together_.

_Always together._

It's seems their mission this week has been to get caught by me at every opportunity. I know what they're trying to do, I'm not stupid, and as much as I wish it wasn't, I know deep down that it's working. They think I'm wrong to suppress my desires, wrong not to give in and take what I want. They've decided to show me how good it can be.

And fuck me, do they put on a good show.

In the garage; over the hood of my Aston Martin. On Edward's piano; I didn't think he'd let anyone touch that thing, let alone Jasper's bare ass. But yesterday,  _fuck_ , that's when they nearly crumbled my resolve...

_They're in the living room. It's just them; the rest of my family is out hunting. Jasper is whispering, loud enough for me to hear and leave me in no doubt as to what's happening. "Oh fuck..E...right there...yes...oh shit...shit..."_

_Before I realize I'm moving, my feet have taken me further into the room._

_All I can do is stare._

_And get hard._

_Fuck._

_I'm silent and still, but they know I'm here; watching. They don't care and they don't fucking stop._

_Jasper lays naked and stretched out on the thick rug in front of the fireplace. It's not lit, the only illumination in the otherwise dark room, is provided by the moon. It does nothing to hide his scars from me though; I don't need the light to see his legacy from the Southern Wars._

_Edward lays alongside him, his left hand trailing along Jasper's neck, his long fingers dancing across the hard skin. He gently traces each mark; his tongue following after and lapping softly at the raised crescent shapes scattered there. He heads further down, getting closer and closer to where his other hand is already occupied. My eyes widen as I see for myself the reason for Jasper's whimpers and moans. The fingers of Edward's right hand are buried deep in his ass; pumping steadily in and out as he licks his way towards Jasper's straining cock. He goes so painfully slowly, and Jasper's hips rise up to meet him, begging for some sort of release._

" _Patience..." Edward whispers, breathing the word over the length of Jasper's cock and causing muttered curses to fall from that dirty southern mouth. He licks around the head, swirling his tongue through the slit as he teases and taunts._

_I'm so fucking hard by this point; my hands twitch at my sides, wanting nothing more than to slip inside my pants and relieve the ache. But I resist; allowing myself to watch but not touch._

_Jasper is a writhing mess as Edward continues to tease; licking up and down his shaft, but not taking him inside his mouth. "Fuck...please..." he cries, reaching up to grab a handful of red hair._

_Edward moans at the feeling, allowing his head to be pulled up sharply. Their eyes meet for a split second and I feel like this isn't for my benefit anymore and I'm intruding. I should leave now, but I can't._

" _Put my cock in your fucking mouth." Jasper hisses, his hold on Edward's hair pulling his head back even more. "Now."_

_Edward grins as Jasper lets him go, not hesitating to suck him all the way in and thrusting his fingers into his ass at the same time._

" _Ahh...fuck!" Jasper yells, as his back arches off the floor._

_I feel it in the pit of my stomach, coiled and waiting to be released. I know it'll only take the slightest touch to get me off, and for a fleeting moment I actually consider it, but then shame rears its ugly head and I flee. Out of the door and into the forest, not stopping until their cries and moans are far behind me; until only the sounds of the forest fill my ears._

_I stay there, alone in the dark, waiting for my body to forget what it wants and try to block the images from my mind, frantically thinking of anything else._

_I stay there for the rest of the night, not daring to return to the house. Only when dawn approaches do I go back to get ready for my shift at the hospital._

The shrill sound of my pager snaps me back to the present. Checking the screen, I'm fucking relieved to see it's an emergency. It'll take all my focus to resist the inevitable blood spill and hopefully keep those two out of my head.

-oxo-

Turns out the emergency was a two vehicle accident and I'm kept busy for the rest of the day. Jasper and Edward are far from my thoughts as I work to save the people on my table. The presence of so much blood has the desired effect on my mind, but the drawback is that now I'm hungry. Very hungry. I need to leave now and hunt, before I decide to snack on one of the tasty little nurses. I lick my lips and swallow; the smell of them all so close causing my venom to flow freely.

They smile and wave as I leave the building. I grin in return, wondering how they'd feel if they knew what I was picturing right now.

I speed back towards the house, the urge to hunt becoming almost unbearable. Once I reach the driveway, I'm out of the car and ripping off my jacket before disappearing into the forest. I run through the trees, my mind focused solely on the hunt. I can hear fluttering heartbeats off to the right and I change course accordingly. I can smell the blood, less appetizing than what I've been surrounded by all day, but still wet and warm.

I see the large buck, head in the air as he senses the impending danger; too late. I jump, soaring through the air to land on his back. My teeth sink into his tender flesh and I drink. Long, greedy pulls fill my mouth with his blood and only then, as the hunger lessens, do I begin to relax. I drink the animal dry, toss its carcass aside and sink to the ground.

My mind starts to clear a little, but I'm still buzzing from the hunt. The fresh blood flowing through me heightens my senses; I feel the familiar urge deep inside. Sexual arousal goes hand in hand with hunting; it's something I usually try to ignore, but not today. Today I want it; I want to experience the thrill of coming while still filled with the excitement of the hunt. I know who could help me with this, I don't want to do it, but I can't help but wonder where  _they_ are.

I stand quickly and take a deep breath in, tasting the air. I try to fool myself that I'm checking for danger, but I'm not. The scent is there, faint but getting stronger. The familiar sting of shame returns, but it's quickly pushed aside. I'm still dazed from the hunt and my mind focuses on one thing only.

_Finding them._

"Carlisle..," Edward's whispered voice calls to me from the forest. "We know what you want..."

"Get the fuck out of my head!"

"No." I'm hit with a wave of lust that brings me to my knees. "You need this."

They have no fucking right to use their gifts on me. I can't handle it in my current state of mind.

"We're waitin' for you Darlin'." Jasper's sexy southern drawl is impossible to resist and I'm on my feet before he finishes. "Come find us."

I take off in the direction of his voice, trees flying past on either side as I run at full speed. Their scent is strong now, filling me with the heady mixture that is the two of them together. As I get closer, it's not the only thing I can smell and I stumble a little, coming to a halt at the edge of the familiar clearing.

The air is thick with the scent of blood and arousal – they've just hunted. I scan the area, frantically searching until I see them.

_Jesus fucking Christ_

There they are; naked, glorious and covered in blood.

"Come closer..." Edward encourages, beckoning me with a crooked finger.

So I do.

"Watch..." he says softly.

So I do.

They both smile at me and wink, before turning towards each other. "Turn around Darlin'." Jasper whispers.

I watch closely, captivated, as Edward turns to face the tree behind him. In a flash, Jasper has him bent forward, hands braced against the trunk as he rubs his cock between his ass cheeks. Edward moans and pushes back, eyes closed as he silently begs for more. I reach for my belt and slowly start to unbuckle it.

Jasper's eyes find mine at the sound of my belt hitting the floor, and he grins. "See how he wants me, Carlisle? How he aches for my touch?" I nod, incapable of speech at this moment.

He turns back to Edward and runs his hand along the length of his spine, dragging his fingers down towards the curve of his ass. His hand is still bloody from their recent meal and dark red drips run over Edward's skin. I follow their path, my eyes never straying as the crimson trail heads further south until it disappears from view. I swallow thickly as I imagine where it went.

Jasper leans forward, his arms either side of Edward's as he starts to lick at the blood. His tongue sweeps across his back, capturing every last drop. My fingers are on my zipper, sliding it down until my hand can slip inside. I'm so fucking hard and almost whimper as I slowly stroke myself through the cotton of my underwear. Jasper licks and licks, humming with satisfaction as Edward trembles under his touch. I gasp, watching as he drops to his knees, his hands gliding up the back of Edward's thighs before coming to rest on his ass. He bites the smooth flesh there, eliciting soft growls that turn into moans when Jasper gently spreads his cheeks apart.

The blood has spread over his hole and down to his balls, when Jasper's tongue flicks out to taste it, I'm struck by the urge to shove him out of the way and taste it for myself. I take a step a forward, but a deep feral growl has me stepping back immediately. I look up to see Edward glaring at me; a slight shake of his head tells me to back the fuck off.

_Fuck. I need to get control of myself._

I push my underwear out of the way, freeing my throbbing erection. As Jasper's tongue laps up the remaining blood, I wrap my hand around my cock; finally allowing myself to feel. Edward cries out when that talented tongue pushes inside him and I tighten my grip, close my eyes and imagine someone doing that to me. I start to move, slow languid strokes at first; not wanting this to ever end.

Edward moans Jasper's name and I know from past experience that it means he's close. I don't want to miss it so I drag my eyes open, my hand speeding up a little as I watch Jasper fuck him with his tongue. Edward's hand has now found its way to his dick, his frantic movement a blur against the tree trunk. With a loud yell, he throws his head back and empties his load all over the bark.

_Oh_ _God!_

The scene before me is so fucking hot; I almost join him, barely managing to hang on. I rip off my pants, irritated by their very presence and lean heavily on a nearby rock. I spread my legs slightly to get better access and cup my balls with my other hand. It feels so fucking good.

My hand speeds up as I watch Jasper flip Edward round and pick him up, shoving him hard against the tree. In one quick move, his cock is buried deep in Edward's ass, making him hiss, curse and hold on tight. He stills for a moment, capturing Edward's lips in a tender kiss, before pulling back and nipping along his jaw. He whispers something in his ear, but it's far too quiet for me to hear. With one last kiss, he pulls out and slams back in, again and again and again. His pace is relentless, Edward's already hard cock slapping against his stomach with each thrust.

My strokes match Jasper's, sliding up as he pushes in, back down as he pulls out, dragging my thumb across the head as he circles his hips. I can see perfectly where they join, the way Jasper disappears inside, and I want it. I want to feel what it's like to be touched there. I suck my fingers into my mouth, coating them thoroughly with my venom before dragging them over my balls to the soft skin behind.

I slide them over my hole, back and forth, spreading the venom around and shuddering as my fingertips dip in ever so slightly. I pause a second to watch them and slide a finger in my ass as Jasper pushes back inside of Edward.

_Fuck._

I pump it in an out slowly, enjoying the slight burn before adding a second.

It hurts so fucking good.

I'm furiously stroking my cock, fucking myself on my fingers and trying to watch the live porn going on in front of me. It's all too much and I feel it building and building. My toes curl, my back arches; I hear Jasper yell and I'm done for. Cum covers my stomach as my orgasms rips through me. I feel euphoric, lying there sated and content, for once accepting what I am and what I want.

"Fucking, finally!"

I open my eyes to find them there, fully dressed and grinning. They each hold out a hand and pull me up, raising an eyebrow at my lack of pants. I just shrug, not really giving a fuck.

"Let's go home."

Home. Where I can finally be myself, my father be damned.

As I walk back towards the house I feel lighter, the burden of my shame no longer weighing me down. I watch them together, smiling, carefree and happy, bumping shoulders and laughing as they head back. I realize that what they have isn't wrong, it isn't unnatural and I begin to think that just maybe, I can have it too.

_Fucking finally..._

 

**The End.**


End file.
